


juniper and rush

by coslyons



Series: The Corvid Apartment [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coslyons/pseuds/coslyons
Summary: Malcolm needs someone to help him hold it together, and Theo obliges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm belongs to my friend Chloe. He’s a paladin (& maybe a barbarian multiclass? I took some artistic liberties)
> 
> Theo is a changeling rogue.
> 
> There are some not so great bdsm practice wrt to aftercare in this fic, so if that’s of concern, be aware

Wisps of steam rose up from the surface of the water in the bath, but still Theo shivered. His shoulder ached, and there was a sharp pain in his side if he breathed too deeply; he’d probably cracked a rib or two in the fight today. Bruises painted his torso in shades of blue and purple, and other parts of his body hurt in ways that told him the bruises were deep enough that it’d take a few days for them to surface. Even so, he was one of the lucky ones. He’d been able to walk away from the fight today on his own two feet.

Images burned onto his eyelids every time he blinked, bright and jarring as the flash powder of a camera. 

Blink. 

_ Bradel, crying out in pain as a ghoul bit into the top of his shoulder. _

Blink.

_ The snapping sound as the bone broke beneath merciless jaws. _

Blink.

_ Bradel, on the ground: bleeding, helpless, dying. _

Blink.

_ Malcolm, pushing away from the ghoul he was fighting and kneeling at Bradel’s side with a healing potion. _

Blink.

_ The sound of Malcolm’s voice as he roared at the remaining ghouls. _

Theo blinked back into awareness.

The water had gone tepid around him, and so he quickly rinsed what remained of the muck from the fight. He’d already rinsed off at the water pump near the stables, but now he lathered the bar of castile soap in his hand and scrubbed at the parts of his body that were easy to reach. His ribs protested painfully if he tried to reach anything else, so he gave up on that endeavor. He leaned back into the water in the hopes that it might lift away some of the dried sweat in his hair, but wasn’t sure how well that worked. Finally, Theo figured that he was as clean as he was going to get and stood, pulling the stopper out of the drain as he did. 

He dried his skin, scrubbing at the droplets of water where he could reach and leaving the rest. Theo pulled on his robe and began to gather his things. The fabric of his dressing robe stuck to the wet patches of his skin unpleasantly, but there was nothing to be done about that. He tried to shoulder his pack, but ended up carrying it out in front of him instead.

Theo pressed his ear against the door of the bathroom and, hearing nothing, unlocked it and began to creep down the hallway back to his own room. When he crossed the landing at the top of the stairs, he could he the voices echoing up in a low murmur dampened by distance.It sounded like Erte and William, which made sense. Di’khan was probably still sitting with Bradel, and Marcus was most likely taking up his usual seat at the pub in town. Malcolm...Malcolm could be anywhere. He’d run off into the woods nearby as soon as they’d taken Bradel inside, and no one had seen him in the hours since. Theo hefted his bag up higher, and continued down the hall. 

His room was all the way at the very end of the hall. It was difficult to pass by on accident, which was how he preferred it. Theo unlocked the door to his room, and then locked it behind himself as soon as he got through the door. He left the key in the lock to prevent someone picking it. It was probably paranoia on his part, but Theo was rattled enough by what had happened today that he was willing to take comfort wherever he could get it.

Theo dropped his bag next to the mirror and stripped off his dressing robe. He examined the bruising in the mirror. It looked a little less terrible now that he’d cleaned off some of the dirt and sweat, but that certainly didn’t mean it looked good at all. He squatted next to his bag, and dug through it until he found his bruise balm.

The lightly scented cream was worth its weight in gold, which was nearly what he’d paid for it. He spread the balm across his chest, and immediately the cool tingle of it soothed his aching ribs. Once he’d smeared the balm across all the bruises he could reach, he walked over to his bed where his night clothes were laid out on the duvet.

Theo pulled his nightshirt on over head; it was a slow process that left him sweating from the pain even after applying the bruise balm. Still, at the end of it, he was wearing the loose shirt and trousers of his pyjamas. He felt too vulnerable in the white cotton, so he belted on his daggers over the pajama shirt, and the familiar weight of them eased a knot of tension between his shoulders he hadn’t been aware of.

He walked over to his dirty clothes from today. They were caked in spattered ghoul, dungeon dirt, and dried blood. It would take an hour of scrubbing and probably a minor miracle to get them clean again. Theo sighed. He held up the shirt, and noticed a long slice snaking up the sleeve. Better his clothes than him, he supposed.

There was a heavy knock on the door, and Theo tensed. He let the stained shirt flutter to the floor as he said, “Yes?”

A thick pause, and then Malcolm’s voice filtered through the door. “It’s me.”

Theo bit his lip, and then checked to make sure his daggers were in position. He didn’t think the others would have let Malcolm back into the manor if he were going to go berserker again, but still, it never hurt to be a little cautious.

He unlocked the door and opened it just a crack. Malcolm was standing right there, soaking wet and grim faced. It wasn’t raining, so it seemed as though Malcolm had taken a dip in the nearby creek on his way back from the woods, which was a sign that he hadn’t lost himself entirely. Not that that changed anything. Behind the door, Theo kept his hand ready on his dagger. 

Theo cleared his throat and said, “What was it you needed, Malcolm?”

“Can you--I mean--I need…” Malcolm trailed off awkwardly, before seeming to rally himself again. “What I meant was: I want you to be in charge right now.”

He looked significantly at Theo, like the meaning of that was supposed to be evident. Theo stared at Malcolm, baffled.

A moment later, his mind helpfully filled in the blanks, and he dropped his hand from the hilt of his dagger. A conversation that happened weeks ago. He remembered himself saying,  _ I could be in charge if you wanted, darling _ and  _ you’d look lovely tied up _ . Theo closed his eyes and took a moment to curse the Theo from that moment before he opened them again. 

Theo met Malcolm’s eyes steadily and smiled. “Of course, darling.”

He opened the door wider. “Please, come in.”

Malcolm walked into the room, the heavy weight of his boots making the floorboards creak. His boots squelched with every step he took. Theo closed the door behind him and locked it once again. That taken care of, he turned and went to Malcolm. 

Standing barefoot next to Malcolm, who was still in his boots and armor, made Theo feel small. Malcolm was only a few inches taller than Theo, but the solid width of his shoulders made him seem much larger. Malcolm was shivering, and Theo could see gooseflesh pebbling all over his skin. 

“Take off your wet clothes and drape them over the rack near the fire to dry.” Malcolm seemed sluggish and lost in his own head, so Theo gave him a moment before he said, “Leave your boots by the fire to dry as well.”

Malcolm startled, and then walked unsteadily over to the fire. He bent down to untie his boots, and when he kicked them off, puddles of water leaked out of them. Luckily the flooring around the fireplace was made of stone. Theo watched as Malcolm reached up to unbuckle the straps of his armor. The chest piece of the armor fell to the ground with a dull thunk, and more and more pieces followed until he was standing in just his undershirt and trousers. Eventually, someone would need to care for the dampened metal, but Theo wasn’t going to worry about it yet. 

When Malcolm peeled his wet shirt off, Theo inhaled sharply. His back was covered in brutal, ropey scars, all crossing over one another so that Malcolm’s back was more scarring than skin. Unaware of Theo’s notice, Malcolm took off his trousers and pants in one fell swoop, leaving him standing nude in front of the fire. Malcolm left his clothes in a pile on the floor and turned back towards Theo.

“I told you to hang them on the rack,” Theo said, forcing lightness into his voice. 

Malcolm looked puzzled. 

Theo raised his eyebrows. “So do it.”

Malcolm bent down to pick up his sodden clothes, and began to spread them over the rack next to the fire. The firelight flickered on his skin, limning him in a dusky orange glow that cast his face in shadow. Theo’s stomach swooped. 

When Malcolm finished hanging up his clothes, Theo said, “Now come back over here.”

Malcolm walked over, quieter on his bare feet. In his nakedness, Theo could see the subtle movement of his muscles as he walked. Malcolm had several healed knife wounds and burn marks scatters across the muscled planes of his chest and torso. Dark wiry hair trailed down from his navel to his limp cock. Theo glanced back up at Malcolm’s face as Malcolm walked close enough to loom. Theo could feel the heat of his body radiating. He wanted to take a step backwards to get enough space to breath.

“Kneel down,” Theo said, not moving at all. “Right there.”

He pointed to an open section of the floor covered by an area rug. Malcolm didn’t seem like he was in the right sort of place to be caring about the state of his knees, but Theo was. Malcolm went where Theo pointed and knelt smoothly, sitting on his heels. 

Theo closed his eyes and took a deep breath to settle himself. When he opened them again, Malcolm was looking up at Theo. The position bared his throat, and so Theo ran a finger over the delicate skin there. He could feel Malcolm’s pulse thrumming just below the surface. Theo pulled his finger away.

“Do you feel dangerous?” Theo tilted his head as he looked down at Malcolm. “Like you can’t control yourself anymore?”

Malcolm nodded, swaying on his knees. He scratched at his forearms. Theo gave them a closer look, but the blood from the battle earlier had been washed off. It seemed like that didn’t matter to Malcolm.

Still, Theo lifted Malcolm’s chin with a finger, and said, “No more of that.”

Malcolm’s hands stilled.

“Give the control to me,” Theo said.

“Okay,” Malcolm whispered.

“Excellent.”

Theo walked over to his pack. He crouched down next to it, and dug through it until his fingertips brushed against the skein of hempen rope in his pack. He tapped his finger against it, and thought about what he was going to do. Could he still do this despite his injury? Yes. Well, probably. He grabbed the skein and stood up.

“I’m going to tie you up.” Theo turned back to Malcolm, holding the rope. “You need to tell me when something hurts or goes numb. Can you do that?”

Malcolm muttered something under his breath. “—deserve to get hurt.”

Theo stood taller, widened his stance into something unshakeable. There was no way Malcolm was going to let himself give up control if Theo was anything less than completely confident. “That’s not for you to decide. You gave me control, so I need you to do as I ask. Is that clear?”

Malcolm flushed and nodded.

“Out loud, please.”

He flushed darker. “Yes.”

“Thank you.” Theo tapped the coil of rope against his thigh. “Now. Are you going to tell me when something hurts or goes numb?”

“Yes.”

“Very good.” Malcolm shivered, Theo noted, and so he continued, “You’re doing so well, following my instructions.”

Malcolm shuddered even harder. Interesting. Theo made a mental note and walked over to stand behind Malcolm.

“Shoulders back, darling.”

Theo guided Malcolm’s arms back, helping him stretch and arch into the right position. The skin between his shoulder blades pinched as Malcolm squeezed his shoulder blades together. He was holding his entire body tensed, like he was half ready to fight at a moment’s notice. Theo kept his hands on Malcolm’s shoulders and rubbed at the knot of tension with his thumbs.

“You’ve got such broad shoulders,” Theo said, “but you don’t have to carry every burden. Relax, Malcolm; let me take care of you, darling.”

Malcolm relaxed into Theo’s touch, which was enough of a good sign that Theo went to uncoil the skein of rope. Some of the loops of the skein had formed knots, so Theo quickly went through until the rope was completely loose. 

He folded the rope in half, and wrapped it around Malcolm’s shoulders, pulling the loose ends through the bight of the rope. Theo worked the rope through carefully, keeping his hand between the loop and Malcolm’s skin so that the ends of the rope wouldn’t hit him.

Theo pulled too hard at the column tie, and hissed at the bright pain that shot through him. Malcolm tensed, and so Theo said, “You look beautiful, Mal darling,” as he quickly finished the half hitch holding the tie in place. The rope dangled down in parallel to the line of Malcolm’s spine. Theo ran his finger down the bumps of Malcolm’s vertebrae before grabbing hold of Malcolm’s wrist. 

He looped the rope around the very base of Malcolm’s forearm, carefully avoiding the sensitive areas in the dip of his wrist. Malcolm’s back arched more as Theo looped the rope around Malcolm’s other wrist and pulled them together. Theo looped the rope in figure-eights around Malcolm’s forearms until there was a band of rope several inches wide. He knew from experience that the pressure from that felt amazing.

To tie Malcolm’s elbows together, Theo looped the ends of the rope back through the tie at Malcolm’s shoulders to make sure that he wouldn’t hit the nerve. He looped the rope around one elbow, then pulled the other one close to tie it as well. Malcolm hummed in the back of his throat.

Theo paused. “Are you okay, darling?”

Malcolm took a shallow breath and then another. “It’s good.”

“Very good, darling.” Theo began checking the tightness of the rope at Malcolm’s elbows to make sure that it wasn’t too tight or too loose. “Thank you for telling me.”

When Theo thought he had the tension right, he held the rope firm and said, “Mal, darling. Wiggle your fingers for me.”

Malcolm did so awkwardly.

“Did anything hurt?”

Malcolm shook his head slowly.

“Is it at all numb?”

Malcolm shook his head again.

“Thank you for telling me, darling. That’s really helping me make you feel good,” Theo said, looping the rope in figure-eights around Malcolm’s elbows until the wrapping was several inches wide.

When he was done, Theo straightened and stepped back to look at Malcolm. He ran his hands over the coils of rope along Malcolm’s arms, trailing his fingers lightly over the veins bulging in his forearms and hands. “You look so pretty, all tied up like that. So strong and powerful.”

Theo walked around to stand in front of Malcolm. He squatted down to meet Malcolm at eye level. “It’s so wonderful that you’re letting me take care of you like this, darling. I bet I’m the only one who’s seen you look like this, and Malcolm, you’re beautiful.”

Malcolm wriggled and flushed, but he was tied up strongly enough that he couldn’t easily move his arms. Theo swept a loose piece of hair back from his face, and Malcolm’s jaw worked silently. 

“Malcolm,” Theo said softly. “Let go. I’m here. I won’t let you fall.”

As Theo watched, Malcolm went distant, the bindings sending him to the quiet place where things were calmer. Theo’s been there himself a time or two, and he always loved being able to see that vulnerability written on other people’s faces. Tears streamed silently down Malcolm’s face.

Theo let the time drift, pacing around Malcolm and occasionally running his hands over Malcolm’s bare skin. He hesitated for just a brief moment over the scars on Malcolm’s back, but ran his hands over those too, all while eyeing the mantle clock to make sure that he didn’t keep Malcolm bound for longer than was safe.

After about fifteen minutes, he untied the ropes, gradually letting Malcolm out of the coils of rope. Everywhere Theo touched Malcolm, he leaned into the touch, like a flower seeking sunlight. Theo let his hands drag over the bare skin of Malcolm’s shoulders and chest. When the last knot was untied, Theo knelt down in front of Malcolm. His eyes were distant, and his cheeks were wet with tears. Theo wiped his thumb across Malcolm’s cheek, cradling the side of his face for a long moment.

“You did so well. Mal, darling. You’re amazing.”

Theo pulled Malcolm’s head down to rest on his uninjured shoulder, and stroked his hand through the hair on the back of Malcolm’s neck. It was getting long; Malcolm would probably be shaving it off again soon. They stayed like that for a long while, before Malcolm inhaled sharply and jerked back.

“Theo,” he said. “That was…uh…well--that was what I needed. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Theo smiled. “Any time.”

“Right. So I’ll just...go...then.” 

Malcolm stood, but his legs were obviously still shaky. He looked rumpled and tired, but in a good way. He looked like he never wanted to leave.

Theo bit his lip and didn’t say anything.

Malcolm walked over to the fireplace to get his clothes. They were probably still damp, based on the face Malcolm made as he put his trousers back on. Malcolm collected the rest in his hands. He paused then, and looked back at Theo like he was expecting Theo to say or do something.

Theo didn’t move.

“Well, good night then.”

Barefoot and clad only in his trousers, Malcolm walked to the door. He paused again to look at Theo, before unlocking the door and leaving. The door closed with a dull and final thump behind him.

Theo sighed, and stood up. His limbs felt stiff and achy, and his shoulder throbbed from where he’d overreached earlier. He walked over to the door and locked it again. 


	2. (B side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet word makes all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending

“Theo,” he said. “That was…uh…well--that was what I needed. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Theo smiled. “Any time.”

“Right. So I’ll just...go...then.” 

Malcolm stood, but his legs were obviously still shaky. He looked rumpled and tired, but in a good way. He looked like he never wanted to leave. After a brief glance at Theo, Malcolm began to walk towards the fireplace.

“Or,” Theo said into the silence, surprising himself.

“Or, what?” Malcolm asked. 

_ Well, better see it all the way through. Just to be safe _ .

“Or you could stay here tonight instead.” Theo shrugged in feigned nonchalance. “I’m sure my bed is big enough for both of us.”

Malcolm glanced at the bed, then back at Theo. He was still incredibly naked. Somehow Theo had forgotten that little detail until now, so focused on giving Malcolm what he needed that everything else had fallen from the foreground. Theo was certainly remembering now.

“Well,” Theo said, acting as though he invited extremely handsome naked men to share his bed with him all the time. He glanced at Malcolm’s half hard cock. 

“Well?”

“I’ve completely forgotten.” 

Theo looked away and walked towards his bed. He went straight to his preferred side of the bed, the one that left him closest to the door. Malcolm followed, climbing into the other side of the bed. The dip of the mattress was unfamiliar and strange.

Theo tried to find a way to sleep that didn’t hurt his ribs, but there didn’t seem to be one. Eventually, he settled for laying flat on his back, since that hurt the least of all his options. Malcolm waited for Theo to stop moving, and then he swung an arm across Theo’s torso. Theo couldn’t stop the gasp of pain that escaped him. Malcolm jerked back as if burned.

He frowned. “You’re hurt.”

“It’s not really that big of a deal,” Theo said.

Malcolm reached out again, this time with gentle hands coming to rest on Theo’s bruised ribs. A tingle of magic emanated out from between Malcolm’s spread fingers, and then it was easier for Theo to breathe. As soon as the pain eased, Malcolm removed his hand and rolled over so that his back was to Theo. Theo closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Malcolm breathing steadily on the other side of the bed. 

Enough time had passed that Theo had thought Malcolm was asleep, and so he was startled when Malcolm said, “You know, you should have said something.”

“I’ve had worse.” Theo shrugged, a gesture that was more awkward laying down than he would have thought. “Besides, everyone had better things to be worried about.”

The bedcovers rustled as Malcolm shifted. “Theo…”

Theo turned, and Malcolm kissed him. 

It was only a bare brush of lips, hardly anything at all. No reason for Theo to go all breathless. Malcolm rested his forehead against Theo’s and for a moment they just laid there breathing the same air.

Theo tipped his head forward to kiss Malcolm again. His mouth was soft, and he leaned forward to meet Theo, deepening the kiss. Malcolm’s hand came up to cradle the side of Theo’s face. 

The calluses on his fingertips scraped pleasantly against Theo’s skin. He hummed low in his throat. Theo rested his hand on the bare skin of Malcolm’s chest. Malcolm’s heart was pounding heavily in his chest, and being so close to his warmth felt strange and yet completely comfortable.

Malcolm slid his hand down Theo’s body and grabbed the hem of Theo’s nightshirt. Theo froze, then forced himself to relax. Malcolm let go of the shirt and instead moved his hand around the outside of the nightshirt to rest on Theo’s waist.

“Sorry,” Theo said reflexively. “It’s...it’s been a while, for me.”

“That’s fine,” Malcolm said. “We don’t have to do anything else tonight.”

“The kissing is nice though.”

“Really?” Malcolm leaned forward again.

They kissed until Theo felt his head swim with exhaustion, the adrenaline from this long day finally catching up to him. When the two of then finally slept, they slept curled towards each other like parentheses.


End file.
